


MommaCQ Fanfic - Bubble Bath

by 22FluffyTheSpider123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, MommaCQ, Sooo much fluff!, and bubbles, bath time!, got this idea during a stream and went with it ehehe, kids first time, lotsa bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22FluffyTheSpider123/pseuds/22FluffyTheSpider123
Summary: In which a tiny skele experiences his first bath!





	MommaCQ Fanfic - Bubble Bath

It had been four weeks since Xed had first adopted Fatal. He was settling in slowly but surely and they had gotten into a routine - wake up, usually with morning cuddles, have breakfast do the days activities which usually included shopping trips, chores, work or just sitting and watching some movies. As of right now, they were just sitting in the living room, with Fatal sitting on the floor hugging Fuzzington and watching the cartoons. However Xed wasn’t really paying attention as she had something else on her mind. It hadn’t occurred to Xed if such a thing was required for skeletons, but she had recently begun wondering if Fatal would ever need a bath. Skeletons very rarely sweated, and when they did it was usually small amounts of magic that dissipates from the body to help them cool down but doesn’t leave any trace behind. However, his bone tone was looking a little less white than normal. She didn’t know how Fatal felt about baths or if he had ever had to experience one so she wasn’t sure how’ he’d react to being asked about it. It could be hard to determine what he was thinking most of the time.

Well… she guessed it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Seeing how engrossed he was in his cartoon, Xed waited until the cartoon had ended and the adverts came on before asking.

“Fatal… have you ever had a bath before?” Xed asked.

Fatal looked up at her at the sound of his name. There was a small moment of silence before he frowned slightly and tilted his head at the question. 

“What is a bath?” He asked.

Xed blinked. He didn’t know what a bath was? Surely the other non-skeletal kids at the adoption centre must have had baths before. Had he never noticed? Then again, he always seemed to be off in his own little world, and from what she knew never really interacted with the other kids or adults much.

“Oh.. well umm.. a bath is where you fill up a tub with lots of warm water and fill it with lots of bubbly soap to wash yourself with” she explained gently to the child.

Fatal went quiet for a moment, seemingly processing this new information before replying quite blankly, “Like when you clean the dishes? I don’t think i would fit in the tub Aunt Xed”

Xed couldn’t help a small laugh, “oh goodness no! Well, its a little similar i guess but no. There’s a big tub we have upstairs in the bathroom. That’s where you have a bath”

“Oh…” Fatal replied plainly. He tucked his head down and fidgeted with Fuzzington.

“Would you like to have a bath Fatal?” Xed asked.

The child looked up at Xed slightly surprised. “Uh..umm.. i guess so… if you think its a good idea” He mumbled. He seemed a little unsure.

“Well, if you prefer you can keep watching your cartoons if you like. Its not something we have to do right now” she told him gently.

Fatal went quiet for a moment, thinking. “Mmmm I’d like to have a bath please Aunt Xed” Fatal replied quietly. 

“Well alright then! Lets head upstairs” Xed said cheerfully and switched off the TV. She headed upstairs to the bathroom, with Fatal following close behind. She turned on the lights, plugged in the hole in the bath and began to run it with warm water. Fatal watched her actions with much interest and curiosity. 

“Just need to fill the tub with water and then you can get in” Xed told him.

Fatal stood next to her watching in fascination as she poured in the bubble bath soap and ran her hand through the water, making bubbles appear.

“What are those?” Fatal asked in slight awe as he stared at the bubbles.

“Those are bubbles Fatal” Xed smiled at him, keeping one hand in the water to check the temperature while the other adjusted the hot and cold taps accordingly.

“They’re pretty!” Fatal giggled and reached out to touch the bubbles. He withdrew his hand quickly though when they popped upon contact.

“Oh… Aunt Xed they disappear when i touch them!” He whined slightly. 

“Don’t worry, they always do that when you touch them. I can always make some more though, see?” Xed ran her hand through the bath, causing more bubbles to appear.

Fatal giggled softly and reached out to scoop a few in his hand, “its so fluffy!”

“Haha they are indeed” Xed laughed as she switched off the taps. The tub was half full, so Fatal could sit in there quite comfortably without the water surrounding his small body too much.

“Ok, the bath is filled. Now Fatal i need you too -oh dear Fatal wait!”

Xed quickly got a hold of Fatal just as he tried leaning over to get into the bath. He looked up at her confused.

“I thought i had to get in the bath?" 

"Well, yes you do but first you need to get undressed” Xed explained as she set him down again, “you can’t have a bath with your clothes on”

“Oh. Ok” Fatal replied plainly and began to undress himself. Once undressed, he approached the tub again, but this time Xed intervened. 

“Here, Fatal let me help you get in” she said and carefully lifted him up and into the tub. Fatal sat in the warm water and blinked. This was… a very new experience for him. It was weird but… it felt nice. The water was comfortably warm, and came up to his midsection and he was surrounded by lots and lots of bubbles. After his initial blank state, a small smile appeared on his face as he scooped some bubbles in his hands.

“Theres so many bubbles!” He laughed happily. The sound of his soft laughter warmed Xed to the core. It was rare enough the child cracked even a small smile let alone a laugh! It was like golden music and it filled her heart with joy.

“Haha yes there is! Now hold still, so i can clean you, ok?” Xed told him as she rolled up her sleeves and reached for the sponge. Fatal barely reacted as she soaked the sponge in the bath and began to very gently wash his small body, starting with his head and shoulders, before moving on to his arms. Fatal continued to play with the bubbles, giggling and commenting on them every now and then, and every time sent another warm burst of happiness though Xed’s chest. He stayed still when she requested him to do so, while she cleaned him. 

Xed allowed Fatal to soak for a little bit in the bath after cleaning so he could enjoy staring and playing with the bubbles some more. He whined a little when she told him it was time to come out, but complied without any fuss. Xed carefully lifted him out of the tub, wrapped a big fluffy towel around him, and began to dry him off. Once Fatal was dried, she drained the tub, and picked up Fatal’s clothes and the towel covered Fatal.

“Now you’ve had a bath, we’re going to get you dressed into some fresh clothes, ok?” Xed told him as they left the bathroom.

“Ok Aunt Xed” Fatal replied, and snuggled a little more into the towel that was wrapped around him.

“Did you enjoy your bath?” Xed asked.

“Mmhmm” Fatal hummed before yawning. Xed smiled as she entered his room.

“Haha, a little tired are we?” she said cheerfully as she set him down on the bed and went to get some clothes from the cupboard.

“Mmm the bath was nice. Warm and bubbly. I liked the bubbles” Fatal mumbled happily, a small content smile on his face.

“Hehe, well nothing like a nice warm bubbly bath to help you feel nice and clean” Xed laughed as she walked back over to Fatal and helped him get dressed into a plain light blue shirt and black shorts. Once dressed, Fatal yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

“Would you like to take a nap?” Xed asked him. “Or would you perhaps like to watch a movie? We still have that new one we picked out at the store the other day we’ve yet to watch”

“Mmmm… movie sounds good Aunt Xed” Fatal mumbled as he yawned again. Xed smiled softly and gathered up the sleepy child in her arms.

“Movie it is then!” She said as they headed back downstairs. Fatal sighed and snuggled into her warm embrace, thinking about all the pretty bubbles.

They both fell asleep halfway through the movie, content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading i hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
